kitten the original
by black-eyed-angel321
Summary: bella gets a kitten "sorry for before it was the wrong documet"


B pov:

I woke up and sat on my bed trying to find where Edward was, my eyes were still closed ''Edward?" I murmured, I didn't find him so I guess he went home to change.

I looked at the clock it was 8:00 am, I lay lazily on the bed and then decided to get up I went to the bathroom in the way I heard the TV, so I guess Charlie was up.

I entered the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face and combed my hair I went down stairs Charlie heard me.

''Bella?'' Charlie called.

''Yes?'' I answered I didn't know why he called me but I guess he was going fishing with Billy or something.

''Could you come here for a second, umm I have something for you?'' umm some thing for me? that is unusual.

''Uummm sure''

I went to Charlie he was sitting in his favorite chair, there was a medium size box on the coffee table it was plain with circle holes in it ''hey dad wat's up?'' I asked I eyed him suspiciously he was trying to ignore my stare.

''I have something for you '' he repeated.

''Yeah so what is it, is it a good thing or bad thing?'' I hoped he didn't spend money on this thing, he just pointed to the box and motioned for me to take it, and I opened it carefully not expecting what was in there.

There in it sat a small bronze fur ball with sparkly bright green eyes staring at me, I squeaked I held the kitten in my arms it was so cute ''thanks dad its soo cuteeeee'' I hugged him lightly because I was still holding the kitten.

''Glad you liked it '' he muttered.

''Where did you get it?'' I asked I didn't know they have a pet store here, just a pet supply shop which is really funny they don't have a pet shop.

''Umm one of the guys at work had maybe six of them and he sold me one'' a guy at work? I guess it didn't cost him much.

''Soo is t a she or a hee?'' I asked I really didn't know what to call it, beside it looked like it was really young a month old maybe which simply made her cuter.

''Ohh it's a she I figured you will like a 'she' more and it may be more disciplined than a ''he'' '' he said.

As I was heading up stairs Charlie called me and told me that he already fed her for now but I still need to buy her some stuff.

''Thanks dad I love her already'', I took her box and went upstairs.

I sat on my bed and held her to an eye level, I gazed at her sparkly bright green eyes I wondered if it was the color of Edward eyes when he was human, when I was gazing at her I remembered Edward I didn't know why , was it because the bronze fur or the bright green eyes.

''Soo what do we call you? '' I asked her as if she could answer me she just meow as an answer to me she was just soo cuteee I tickled her tummy, she made a sound like a half giggle and half meow, I simply adored her.

I had a necklace bell shape I wanted to play with her I held it in front of her and she stretched trying to reach it her eyes were really funny they were crossed and focused on the bell I laughed hard at her.

I decided to call her sparkle I found it quit funny to call her that it was either that or bronzy I didn't know why I just wanted a name to be something close Edward or like him.

I lay on my bed with sparkle on my tummy; I was drifting to sleep when I heard Charlie saying he was going to Billy's house to watch a game.

I thought about how will Edward react to her will her like her or will tell me to get it out of the house, of course he will say it is safer to her, that got me thinking that will he suck her dry or will he just have to stay away from here, but I couldn't leave her alone she is just one month old.

I heard a knock on the door, I knew it was Edward but I didn't know why just didn't come through the window.

I left sparkle on my bed and went to get the door, I opened the door and there was Edward my gorgeous fiancé.

''Hey'' I greeted him while pulling him in the house.

''Hello, love'' he said pulling me into a tight embrace with my favorite crooked smile, I heard a noise upstairs and something breaking, I noticed how his nose flared and his eyes got a dark gold almost black.

''Edward? Are you ok?'' I didn't know what to do beside hold him tighter to prevent him from launching up stairs, he took a breath by his mouth but I guess the scent didn't really fade because he closed his eyes and as if he was burning he winced in pain.

A moment later he opened his eyes they were lighter than before.

''what's in your room?'' he asked in a mild confused whisper, ''umm a kitten , Charlie got it for me its really cute, you should see her she looks just like you'' I giggled at the last sentence it couldn't look like him I mean it a 'she' and it's a kitten.

''Do you want to see her?'' I asked I guess he was in control now his eyes were almost the same color when he came here.

''Yeah sure I would like to'' he said though he was cautious now, I held his hand and went up stairs, he stood by the door I went to my bed picked up sparkle and held her close to me , I walked up to him and held her in front of me.

''Edward, meet sparkle'' I introduced her to him.

''Sparkle?'' he asked he didn't seem to like her; I was beginning to guess he had issues with kittens or cats that is.

''Yeah you know because her eyes are sparkly green'' I explained, he pulled me to the bed in his lap he was still trying to avoid contact with her.

''Do you like her?'' I really didn't think Edward liked her he just conceders her as food for him but I am going to make him 'love' her.

He didn't answer he just kept silent, so he didn't like her.

I held her closer to me and she meowed, I guess that moved Edward a bit he sighed.

''Its not that I don't like her it's just the idea of cats there nothing it kinda reminds me of mountain lions''

''oh'' I said I really expect that kind of explanation.

"umm I have an idea that will make you like her" I said to him.

"really and what is that" he said as if to challenge me.

"we are going pet supplies shopping" as I finished the sentence I heard the engine out side I got up went beside the window and what do you know it was Alice and was that Emmet? he was squashed in the yellow porshe they were immediately in my room "omg it soo cutee" alice said.

"i know right" i said to her.

"can i hold her?" i immediately gave i to her, she bagan cooing to her and sparkle semmed to like alice a lot, emmet was in the far corner of my room looking deeply hurt i almost laughed at his expressions he giving me the famous cullen pout.

"whats wrong " i asked him softly , he just shook his head , i asked a gain and again then suddenly he shouted

"SHE DOSENT LIKE ME" he pouted even more.

"but how do you know that emmet"

"becouse she dousnt like edward" he said matter of factly, i grabbed his hand and went beside alice and took sparkle from her and handded it to emmet , he looked just like a kid he was facinated.

" it seems like she just donl like edward" emmet said and laughed.

late that night i came back home exhausted , we went to the park though it was cloudy it was great we all played exept edward he was frowning the whole time so alice told him to go sit by him self and surprisingly he did we all laughed behind his back.

I gave edward sparkle who was drowsy alittle bit and went to change when i came back edward was lying on hisback and sparkle was on his tummy she was asleep, i got beside edward and hugged him " i love you " "both" i said as i drifted to sleep


End file.
